Who's My Prince Charming?
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Continuation of 'He Loves Me'. - Daphne and her daughter help Velma through the nerves from her wedding, but in the end, does everyone get their prince charming? - Oneshot - Rated K plus - F/D, S/V, and some entire gang friendship - Please read & review!


**A/N: You all make me sooo happy! Such positive reviews on all my Scooby stories that make me just want to write even more! :D So, I'd like to personally thank **SpongeAddict**, **Kelly of the midnight dawn**, **RussM**, **daphnefred4ever**, **AudreyMetalMouth**, and **thebieberbabe **for reviewing **_**He Loves Me**__. _**I smiled at each and every single bit of feedback I received :) So, thank you all very, very much! And some of you requested a sequel, so that's what this is. I liked **Kelly of the midnight dawn**'s idea of Shaggy and Velma's wedding with Danielle being the flower girl, so that's what this will be with some added to it. But if you read **thebieberbabe**'s story **_**Revenge on Fred Jones,**_** hers is very similar, so I will do my best to not be super close to her plot line. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Scooby and the Gang... If I did, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction, I'd be reading everyone else's amazing stories and making them into episodes or movies! But I'm still here, writing stories for y'alls enjoyment! :P**

* * *

Velma Dinkley stared at her reflexion in the mirror in front of her. She'd taken a long look and examined herself carefully as she breathed slowly. Her short brown hair had been curled as much as it could be and she was wearing more makeup at that one moment than she'd ever worn all together. Her spaghetti-strapped dress was white with an orange bow around the waist, making it simple yet elegant. Daphne had talked her into a manicure, pedicure, and even a facial for the big day, and she accepted, especially since Daph offered to pay for it - that stuff could add up quickly.

Velma sighed and closed her eyes tightly, wondering if all of this truely was a dream. As she calmed herself, she didn't hear the door open and someone walk in. When Velma finally opened her eyes, she saw Daphne's face in the mirror next to hers, making a funny face. Velma jumped at the sudden sight as it came unexpected to her, causing Daphne to laugh hysterically.

"Daphne! That's not funny!" Velma scolded with a hand over her heart.

"Then why am I laughing?" Daphne questioned as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Come on, admit it... It was funny, Vel."

"Are you trying to make me have a heart attack? I'm already nervous enough and you're not helping, Daph!" Velma replied with a shaky voice. "I'm really freaked out right now!"

Daphne's laughter died quickly, but she continued to smile. "I'm sorry, Vel; I'm just trying to lighten up the mood, that's all," she paused to look Velma up and down. "You look gorgeous!"

"Really?" Velma whispered, following Daphne's gaze down to her dress. "I don't feel like it."

"Trust me, you are," Daphne confirmed with a smile. Suddenly, a gasp was heard at the door and both women turned around to see who it was. Their answer was clear when they saw Danielle Jones, Fred and Daphne's five year old daughter, standing in the doorway with her mouth hung open.

"Danielle, what's wrong, sweetie?" Daphne asked, expecting the worst.

"Auntie Velma looks so pretty," the smaller redhead whispered while pointing at the bride. "Like a princess..."

Velma blushed at her god-daughter's comment and Daphne giggled as she bent down to be eye level with her little girl. "You're right; she does look like a princess."

"Does this mean that Uncle Shaggy is your prince charming, Auntie Velma?" Danielle asked with her blue eyes staring intensely at Velma.

Velma laughed a little before answering, "Yes, it does..."

Danielle's facial expression suddenly changed from awe to disappointment. "I wanna be a princess, too, Mommy..." she told Daphne sadly. "Who can be my prince charming?"

Daphne smiled sweetly and lightly brushed some of her daughter's red hair behind her shoulder. "I bet Daddy would be your prince charming..."

"But he's yours, Mommy; I can't take your prince charming... Then you won't have one!" Danielle exclaimed. She looked down and fiddled with her cream and orange flower girl dress.

Daphne looked to Velma and they both stifled a laugh. Velma mouthed something to her friend and Daphne turned back to her daughter. "Sweetheart, who know who might be your prince charming?"

Danielle's head shot up fast. "Who?"

"I bet Scooby would... You know how much he loves you," Daphne offered.

The little girl shrugged and began messing with her dress again. There was a moment of awkward silence in the room as none of the girls could think of what to say. Finally, breaking the tension, Velma asked, "Danielle, why don't you tell me a little bit about school?"

"Oh, yeah... Watch out world, Danielle Jones is in Kindergarten now!" Daphne laughed as she stood to her feet again.

Danielle giggled and walked up to a large chair and practically had to climb onto it, giving Velma and Daphne a good chuckle. "Okay, well, there's giant paper on the wall that you get a tooth by your name every time you lose a tooth, but right now, I don't have any because I still have all my baby teeth... One girl has lost two already!" she informed with wide eyes and her hand held up two fingers.

"Really?" asked Velma. "That's cool!"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah, and I was the line leader last week! I got to be in the front everywhere we went! I was the first one to count to 100, too! And in P. E., I did my jumping jacks the fastest; and I can swing the highest in my class! _And_ everyone thinks it's so cool that my mommy and daddy are in Mystery Inc." she spit out so fast that Velma could barely keep up.

"Wow, it sounds like fun!" Velma said.

"It is!" Danielle gasped, "Oh, I almost forgot! And in lunch, there's this line that people can get food in if you forget your lunch!"

Daphne laughed. "Sweetie, anyone can buy their lunch... It's not just for those who forget it."

Danielle quickly became silent, then seriously she said, "Mommy, you don't know anything about my school."

Daphne's jaw dropped as Velma lost herself to laughter. Before Daphne could say anything, the door was opened and Fred smiled. "Knock, knock!" he said sticking his head inside.

"Come in," Velma confirmed, still laughing.

"How are the three most beautiful girls I've ever seen?" Fred asked, stepping into the small room.

"Daddy!" Danielle yelled as she ran over and launched herself around his leg.

Fred laughed and shook his leg, causing her to laugh loudly. He slowly walked over to Velma, his daughter still attached to him, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and told her, "You look beautiful, Velmster."

"Thank you, Freddie," Velma said in return. "Now go tell your wife that."

Fred chuckled and turned toward Daphne. "Wow Daph, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be wearing orange..."

"Is that a good thing or a bag thing, Fred?" Daphne asked with a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Good, of course! How would it be a bad thing? You're beautiful in anything," he charmed, winking at her, making her blush as she looked away.

Danielle finally stood back up and pulled on the bottom of Fred's jacket. Fred looked down and picked up his daughter. "How about we go check on Uncle Shaggy, huh Danielle?" She nodded and placed her head on his shoulder to rest. He looked to Velma and Daphne. "See you two at the end of the aisle," Fred said, flashing a bright smile before leaving.

Daphne sighed and looked to her best friend. "You ready, Vel?"

"No," Velma answered quickly.

"Yes, you are," Daphne laughed. "Come on, you look great, and you're getting married! You should be happy!"

"I am happy, just nervous..."

"Been there, done that. Now, let's go, soon-to-be Mrs. Rogers!" Daphne encouraged.

Velma huffed, hiked up her dress, and reluctantly followed Daphne out the door.

* * *

The wedding went by nice and smooth, except for when Danielle accidently ran out of flowers halfway down the aisle, and made an announcement to stop the wedding so she could start over. The crowd had a good laugh as Daphne had to redirect her daughter to the end of the aisle toward Shaggy. Vows and rings were exchanged as tears were shed in the crowd; and a loud roaring applause broke out as Shaggy and Velma shared their first kiss as a newlywed couple.

Later at the reception, they shared their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Norville Rogers. "So, my beautiful wife, how do you feel?" Shaggy asked as they danced.

Velma leaned her forehead against his and answered, "Just perfect actually... I love you, Shaggy. You truely are my prince charming."

"I love you, too my lady," Shaggy agreed and pulled her closer to him as they continued swaying back and forth.

Soon, other couples joined them on the dance floor, including Fred and Daphne. Danielle and Scooby stood on the side of the dance floor, watching everyone move to the beat of the music. "Scooby?" Danielle asked timidly.

"Reah, Ranielle?"

"Will you be my prince charming?"

"Rhuh?" Scooby said, perking his ears up. "What?

Danielle sighed. "Auntie Velma's got Shaggy as her prince charming and my mommy has Daddy... I don't have a prince charming and Mommy said that maybe you would be mine..."

Scooby smiled. "Rof course Ri'll be ryour rince rharming."

Danielle grinned and kissed the Great Dane's nose. "Thank you, Scooby. You wanna go get some icing off the back of the cake? No one will see!"

"Rhe, hee, hee, hee!" Scooby laughed. "Rokay!" So, without any hesitation, the five year old and her prince charming weaved through the sea of tables toward the cakes.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about the ending, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I hope you like all the Fraphne, Shelma, and a little Danielle/Scooby friendship :P **

AudreyMetalMouth**, don't worry, your 'Zoinkies' is coming soon, I just couldn't find a good place to put it in here, but don't feel like it's not coming, because it is! (:**

**Please review! I love all the feedback I get! Plus, it gives me the motivation to write, and I'm out of school all week, so I will have more time to write if y'all have any requests! (I do F/D and S/V romantic pairings, but I will be willing to mix that up only if it's a friendship pairing though.)**

**Thanks sooo much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
